Double the Trouble
by Wandex System
Summary: Bel hates Rass, and Rass hates Bel, that's it for seven years of their lives! But one day they find another person to teach them what real hate is... Or maybe, what brotherly love is? Yay for reviews! School AU by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Double The Trouble**

**Chapter 1, in which we learn some facts about Akira Elementary school and its students, as well as discover a good new flavor of jam.**

"Children mean serious business, my friend!"Dino's grandma says, and believe me, it's totally true!

But Dino's grandma only has one grandson to look after! While Bel and Rass' mom has more serious business than ever...

"Ms. Fossington-Gore, is there still any chance that Bel won't get expelled?"a fit woman asked busily, fixing her hairdo.

"Sure Mrs. Cavallini," the other woman replies in a just as busy tone,"But not unless you make me some more coffee. It's just wonderful!"

The teacher smiles. Of course! The fresh coffee the twins' mom makes is really awesome!

It isn't even interesting to eavesdrop anymore, Rass knows - now the sisters will start discussing different boring things, like new clothes and cooking. And Bel will sure be forgiven again... What a pity!

Rass won't tell the stupid little brother howevever. Let Bel worry for some more time! The elder twin giggles, as he sneaks out to the hall, leaving the two women in the kitchen, carrying on their discussion.

And it isn't any normal discussion between a parent and a teacher. Ms. Fossington-Gore and Mrs. Cavallini are sisters! So they meet like this really often... Oh, and the twins cause troubles to their auntie just as often, by the way.

But this time... The sisters weren't going to talk about shopping and cooking. This time their meeting is really different. The twins' mom stands up to close the door - she knows Rass' habit of eavesdropping, he got it from his father. Surprisingly enough, there's nobody at the door.

"Mary... I wanted to discuss something really important with you!"she starts cautiously.

Bel doesn't care for what the women are talking about. It's all rubbish after all! They wanted him expelled for ten times already, and it has only been a month since he's been attending Akira Elementary! Intead, he has some more important things to do. Like preparing for tomorrow's swimming match with Millefiorre.

Those Millefiorre are a parallel class of Akira Elementary's First Grade. They are also called 1st C at school. The kids from that class are really nasty! Bel just can't stand them! In addition to that, the stupid elder brother is from 1st C!

This week swimming competitions are held all over tthe school. Yesterday Bel's 1st B had a match with 1st A, and the Varia team lost! It was so shameful, especially because Bel had a bet with Gokudera, an A student, that they will win! Varia is the nickname of the class 1st B, by the way. And just so you know, 1st A is Vongola... They are also rather annoying, but anyway, better than 1st C!

The most terrible thing is that Varia's number one swimmer, Squalo-kun, had tried too hard during the last match, and stretched his arm. He won't be able to compete tomorrow! 1st B's teacher, Mary Fossington-Gore, said that Bel is in charge of the team's sucess... He wouldn't like to, but there's nobody else to do the job, and Millefiorre have some good swimmers, such as Glo Xinia, too!

And if Varia doesn't win tomorrow, their class will take the very last place among the 1st years... Rass would be so pleased! This mustn't happen.

So training is Bel's only choice.

"I must do it,"the Prince thinks, heading to the town's pool.

Rass doesn't waste time as well. Why would he! Even though he doesn't take part in the swimming match tomorrow (Nosaru, that pink-haired freak, took his place), he still has plenty of job to do. For example, annoying Dino and Hibari.

Dino and Hibari are doing a science project together. Well, they wanted to do it together with Mukuro and Squalo, but Squalo was injured, and Mukuro is ill.

He is always ill! Rass can hardly recall the last time he had seen Rokudo at school. His health is really bad like that, or maybe he is just cheating. Mukuro always misses the most important tests, but he is most likely to be at the most interesting school events where gifts are handed out! Rass remembers it ever since kindergarten, when he, Bel, Mukuro and Byakuran were at the same group.

So, Dino and Hibari were left alone to deal with this project - there was no Squ to take the fish part, and no Rokudo in charge of the bird part.

Rass is approaching Dino's house. There is even no need to be invited to enter - you'll jut have to ring the door bell and the blond's granny will open the door. She lets anybody who doesn't look like a condemned criminal in! Rass doesn't. Everybody knows he looks like a king! And everybody also likes his smile.

"Hey Dino!"Rass yells from the kitchen, where the granny is letting him taste her new cranberry jam,"How 'ya doing?"

"Shut up herbivore,"Hibari groans glumly,"Else I'll bite you to..."

But he doesn't manage to finish - the boy falls asleep right there, on a small sofa in the kitchen.

"They have been working all morning,"granny explains with a smile,"And then I let them taste my new jam! They emptied those two jugs,"she showed the two huge jugs to Rass,"Then Dino went to his room to sleep, and Hibari-kun fell asleep here..."

But Rass doesn't listen. He is too busy right now, and the jam is really good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Double the Trouble**

**Chapter 2,** **in which we learn something about bets and bats, as well as about Dino's handwriting.**

There are lots of people building up the line to the tea stand. Sure! It's such a cold, windy day today. But Bel needs tea more than anybody else does. What did you think, training at the public pool for an hour isn't easy! At all... Luckily, Bel's got some money to pay for the tea.

"Hey!"what a familiar voice, the Prince turns over,"Have you been training for tomorrows match?"

It's Gokudera with his two friends, Tsuna and Takeshi.

"Why do you even bother guys, your match was yesterday?"Bel is annoyed. What are they doing here now after all!

"Just wondering,"Gokudera replies,"We were hanging out with the Tenth's friend Kyoko-chan, thats all!"

"Hanging out, with a girl? Pfft!"

"Well at least we have girls in our class, and you must be envious Bel,"Goku says mockingly.

Yes, it's true - 1st B is the only class which doesn't have a girl in it! 1st A has Chrome and Kyoko-chan, 1st C has Uni and Bluebell. But Varia has Lussuria instead, isn't that great? There always must be something positive, that's what Bel's mom had told him!

"Oh come on, who cares about girls! Are you guys making any bets for tomorrow's match?"

"Yeah sure..."Tsuna nods.

"Millefiorre?"

"No... Everybody in our class is voting for you,"Gokudera says seriously,"Even Mukuro!"

"Is Mukuro-kun coming too?"now this is something astonishing! Mukuro and Byakuran are friends, so why would he ever vote for 1st B?

"Yes, Bel, we're counting on you!"Yamamoto adds with a glad smile on his face,"Do your best!"

Rass is finishing the last paragraph about bats. It's already getting dark outside, and the pictures are still yet to be printed!

"How did I even end up helping them with the project?"the boy wonders.

"Don't stop, herbivore!"Hibari says angrily. He's just being stingy because he has overslept the most part of the project, and Dino tripped over a pack of markers and spilled a whole can of red paint on the project paper, however... Bel is probably at home now. And he's watching Naruto!

"Hey guys... I have to go now!"Rass tells Dino and Kyoya, about to leave,"Else I'll miss tonight's Naruto episode!"

"Oh really... I wouldn't like to skip it too!"Dino remembers.

"Stop herbivores, it's called cheating!"Kyoya sounds offended,"You'll stay here and finish the project, or I won't mark your names at the bottom of the page and nobody ever knows you've been helping me!"

That's some effective threat. Silence takes over the room for a few minutes. But then Dino says:

"Haha, mind what your saying, anybody can tell my handwriting from yours!"

"Yes, mine's way better, you herbivore!"

"No!"

"Sche-sche-sche, but mine's the best! I am the King after all!"Rass joins in. He just had to say it!

"You're not the king!"Dino protests,"You're not even the head of your class!"

"As if you were!"

"I am!

"No, Tsuna is!"

"I am, herbivores!"Kyoya yells.

"Stop calling me a herbivore!"Rass cries, grabbing a pillow from the sofa, "C'me on Dino let's beat him up! For the King's sake!"

"Hey, you still aren't the king!"Dino tells him, another pillow already in his hands,"And you're not even my class!"

"So you're on Kyoya's side?"

"No... Yes!.. I'm by myself!"Dino hesitates.

The epic battle is about to start!

"Hey boys,"a voice tells them,"Aren't you going to watch your film tonight?"

"Eh?.."the boys turn around. It's Grandma!

How could they even forget about Naruto?.

The epic battle has been postponed. The three boys and Grandma are sitting in front of an old TV watching the anime. Grandma is loudly cheering for Jiraya. She's his number one fan! And Jiraya wins. He couldn't have failed. Nobody dares to upset Grandma, after all!..

"Why does he always get all the fun?"Bel thinks angrily, drinking his cup of hot before-sleep milk,"I've been training... Helping mom tidy up... Working! I missed Naruto today! And he has been eating jam and pillow-fighting with 1st A! Cheater! He's not even taking part in the match tomorrow!"

"Sche-sche-sche,"thinks Rass...

**A/N Hey guys! Could you please leave reviews so that I can know if this fic really sucks? Because I check the traffic and I know you've been reading this, but left no review, and I know some of you have even added my story on your alert list (no names) xD Please review! Please x)**

**Love ya all,**

**Kazimir**

**P. S. Next chapter will be the tournament. Finally x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double the Trouble**

**Chapter 3, in which we learn about bunk beds and in which the swimming competition finally starts!**

Bel and Rass have a bunk bed. Some people think it's awesome sleeping on a bunk bed. But it's not! The Princely twins know it for sure. They have slept like that since they were three! It's like not having your own bed, in fact - there is always somebody else sharing it.

But there's something good about it, however. The levels. You can sleep on the top level and be higher than the stupid little brother!

That's the privelige of Rass. But Bel's lower level has it's pluses too. For example, it takes less time for him to get out of bed in the morning. It's also way softer and more comfortable than his brother's.

Secretly, each of the brothers would like to swap places, but shh! It's a secret, after all!

"Rise and shine boys!"Mary Fossington-Gore says loudly, approaching the bed,"The Great First-Year B-versus-C Swimming Match Day has come!"

Rass opens his eyes lazily. He's not even participating, and auntie Mary isn't even his teacher! But however, today's a good day for teasing the stupid little brother! His team is definitely going to lose. Definitely!

It's so cool walking to school hand-in-hand with your teacher! Because people stare at you enviously, and you can be proud, and it's so awesome! Even if it's not your teacher, too. Only three people can do this - Rass, Bel, and Gokudera. His sister Bianchi is the teacher in 1st C, the Millefiorre. And 1st A's teacher's name is Lal Mirch.

But Bel is the coolest of the trio, for sure. Mary Fossington-Gore is his class' teacher! His! And she will vote for him in the competition, of course, she must want her class, the Varia, to win. She is worried, too. It's somehow hard to imagine winning in a swimming match without Squalo... Bel believes everything will be fine, anyway.

"Are you participating? No? Then buy flags! Flags! Come here and buy flags to cheer for the champions!"Mukuro and Chrome yell during the school break. They have been making those flags the whole day yesterday! Flags turned out really neat. There were yellow and blue ones, yellow for the Millefiorre and blue for the Varia. The color of red stood for Vongola, but they weren't swimming today.

"Woah, did you really make them all by yourself?"Uni wonders,"It's so cool! Do you have ones with Bluebell? I'm voting for her! And Glo Xinia too!"

Mukuro hands Uni two yellow flags - one with Glo Xinia's face and his name in purple, another with Bluebell and her name in blue!

Glo and Bluebell are watching proudly. They are the best swimmers of Millefiorre! And many kids made bets that they would win.

Rass also has to buy flags. Mom gave him and Bel some extra money today so that Rass could do it and the younger Prince could purchase some sweets to cheer himself up before the start.

"All the Millefiorre ones please!"Rass asks, handing the pineapple siblings the money. Mukuro and Chrome are twins too, but unlike the Princes, they both study in the same class.

"Aren't you going to vote for Bel?"Chrome wonders, picking the flags.

"Sche-sche-sche!"Rass snickers,"No! I'm not cheering for the silly little brother!"

The blue-haired twins look at each other and shrug their shoulders. How come? Mukuro would always help his little sister, and those Princes aren't even going to vote for one another!

Rass looks at his flags proudly. Now he has one Gamma flag, one Bluebell, one Glo Xinia, one Nosaru, and one Genkishi flag!

"There are five contestants on each side!"Lal Mirch explains loudly to the audince, who is already chewing popcorn, waving blue and yellow flags, yelling and laughing and betting. Tazaru and Shoichi are holding a huge banner which says "NOSARU IS OUR CHAMPION! VARIA ARE LOOSERS!". Viper is writing down the bets. Byakuran is selling marshmallows, illegally,"Nosaru, Glo Xinia, Bluebell, Gamma, and Genkishi for 1st C, Belphegor, Lussuria, Xanxus, Viper, and Fran for 1st B!"

"Fran?"everybody asks in a chorus,"Who in the world is this?"

This is getting interesting!

"Do you have flags with Fran, Vongola trash?"Squalo asks. He came to the match with his arm bandaged to watch,"I'm voting for a guy who came to replace me! VOOOOOII, Fran, do your best!"

Mukuro shakes his head. He hasn't got any Fran flags! In fact, it's the first time he even hears this name!

So he has to offer Squ some more blue Xanxus flags. Now the shark-boy has ten of them!

"The participants, please come here."Lal continues,"I'm going to divide you in pairs!"

Viper stops writing and jumps up. Everybody follows his example. The first-years are already wearing the swimming suits, too.

"Pair one - Bluebell and Lussuria, the girls are opening the competiotion!"she smirks,"Pair two - Viper and Nosaru! Pair three - Xanxus and Genkishi! Pair four - Belphegor and Gamma! Pair five - Glo Xinia and Fran!"

Bel gasps. Glo Xinia is the strongest swimmer amongst the Millefiorre! Is this Fran that good at swimming?.. But it's not the right time for thinking. Gamma is a strong opponent too, and Bel has got to be training now... Or shall he preserve energy?

"You better just watch now,"Gokudera whispers,"Or you'll get exhausted too soon!"then adds,"Don't you dare come second!"

"Why do you even bother..."the Prince mumbles. He's kinda worried too...

"Bluebell and Lussuria!"Lal Mirch exclaims loudly! Wind is blowing through her hair! Her voice is like that of a war-time general! It gives Bel a parade-like feeling,"Ready..."

The two kids are ready. Definitely! Bel is sitting close to the pool with his fellow Varians and he hears Bluebell mumble something like "C'me on, faster, I'm already starting to get snotty!"

"Set!"

Bel sees Lussuria close his eyes and prepare to jump into the water. It's probably cold!

"GO!"Lal Mirch yells, and off they go! Splashes made by the two make the Varia and the Millefiorre swimmers soaking wet!

The match has finally started.

**A/N Okay... I've finished another chapter xD The match has started... I don't know who is going to win, however O-e Oh and I was browsing through some Bel/Rass fanfiction down here, when I discovered a random fact that despite being a rare pairing (?) itself, BRass is WAY more popular in Russia than in the English-speaking countries x) so I thought like, BEL/RASS INTO THE MASSES xDD just kidding. And please review! Your opinion is really important for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double the Trouble**

**Chapter 4, in which we learn about the match and only the match, however, leaving out the fifth pair, about the nasty-ness of Fran and the secret bucket! **

The swimmers are really fast! Rass can't even manage to catch a glimpse of them! Probably because he's sitting on the Millefiorre side, and Bluebell's blue swimsuit with bells is such a good disguise!

"Hey Varians!"Rass yells so that the 1st B on the other side of the tribune can hear him,"Do you still think your Lussuria can win?"

"Bluebell wins,"Viper says indifferently.

Bel pokes him. How does this purple-hair know?

"Lussuria wins!"

"Bet?"Viper says a bit more interested-ly.

"N-no..."Bel answers.

Bluebell is first! She climbs out of the pool, smiling.

"VOOOOOOOII!"Squalo yells angrily,"You loser, Lussuria! Trash!"

"Yay Bluebell!"

"Well done!"

"Sche-sche-sche!"say the 1st C.

"I knew it,"says Viper.

"The first pair has finished swimming! It's 0:1, Millefiorre is in the lead!"Lal Mirch exclaims,"Now, pair two - Viper of 1st B and Nosaru of 1st C!"

Nosaru looks weird. No, seriously, how would you call a long-pink-haired boy who's tied his hair in a ponytail and is wearing black trunks with marshmallows?

"T'was just a little birthday gift,"Byakuran chuckles,"His birthday was in August."

"YAY BROTHER!"Tazaru yells, waving the banner.

Viper, compared to the Millefiorre swimmer, looks way more serious. At least there is something the Varia can beat the 1st C at!

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Splash! Nosaru jumps into the water so eagerly that even Squalo's bandage gets soaking wet!

"VOOOII!"says Squalo.

Rass is staring at the green haired kid on the Millefiorre side. Looks like the guy is not interested in the competition. At all.

"Look at his face,"Rass says to Kikyo,"It's so... Emotionless! It just pisses me off!"

"Yeah..."Kikyo answers,"Whatever..."

"And look at his hair! Is it even normal for people to have green hair!"the Prince continues.

"What do you mean?"the boy asks suspiciously,"What do you have against green hair?"

"Oh, really... Nothing! Sche-sche-sche!"

"Hey Fran ! What's with the attitude!"Xanxus yells at the new swimmer.

"Hey Xanxus! "Fran says calmly,"What's with the name?"

"WHAAAT?"

Hopefully, Lal Mirch prevents the argument!

"0:2! Millefiorre is in the lead!"

"H-how come?.."Bel thinks desperately,"And what if?.."

"Sche-sche-sche stupid little brother and his stupid team of losers!"Rass yells from the Millefiorre side,"Told you we will win!"

"Oh shut up there are three more tries left!"Bel yells back.

Stupid brother! He can't even count normally!

"Pair three! Xanxus and Genkishi!"Lal Mirch continues.

Squalo waves his hand eagerly! Xanxus must win! Levi-a-Than also thinks so.

"Hey Fran, won't you make any bets?"Viper suggests.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because."this Fran is so nasty!

"Ready! Set!"

Splash! Xanxus is already in the water! In fact, he's already in the middle of the pool!

"False start!"the blue-haired teacher says angrily,"Why don't you pay attention to what I say!"

"Shut up you trash..."

"Xanxus! You are going to be disqualified!"

But if Xanxus is disqulified, the 1st B team will definitely lose!

Seems like Xanxus understands it too. Luckily!

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!"

"This splash was EXTREME! It was even EXTREMER than that splash!"Ryohei yells. Ryohei is a 1st A student, who is famous for... No, he's infamous for his EXTREME-ness.

"I regret I even made bets,"Tsuna sighs,"The Varia have no chances to win!"

"Shut up Tuna,"Squalo says angrily,"We will win!"

"I hope so,"Hibari warns glumly,"Else... Kamikoros."

"You know what! Xanxus is winning!"Levi yells.

Unbelievable! But it's really so.

"1:2. And Millefiorre is still in the lead!"

Xanxus is warming himself with a big fluffy towel.

"See how it's done, trash!"he says proudly.

"Pair four - Belphegor and Gamma!"

Rasiel smirks. Compared to Gamma, the stupid little brother looks so weak and small.

"You look like a boiled chicken! Sche-sche-sche!"he tells Bel.

"Ready!"

"Nobody calls me a chicken!"the twin warns him.

The next moment Rass is all wet!

"Shi-shi-shi!"

"Set!"

"Where did you even get that bucket from?"the elder Prince yells angrily.

"GO!"

Gamma jumps into the water, while Bel remains standing on the platform. For a minute or two the tribunes are silent.

"Why are you standing?"Gokudera cries suddenly,"Your team will lose!"

"Are you crazy?"yells Xanxus,"What did I try to come first so hard for? Into the water, trash!"

"VOOOOOOIII!"

"Boo!"

"Hey Bel, are you insane?"Mukuro asks,"If you lose, everyone will lose!"

"Are you a CHICKEN?"

"The money! The bets!"reminds Viper.

"Go Gamma!"Byakuran cheers, waving the yellow flags.

But Gamma isn't swimming too. He just doesn't understand what's going on!

And then, Bel jumps into the pool! And before anybody can realize what's happening, he's already on the other side of the pool, leaving Gamma far behind!

"Whoah Bel..."Mary Fossington-Gore gasps, handing her nephew a towel,"This was truly a genius move!"

"Well done Bel!"says Chrome.

"You cheater..."Rass hisses,"That was so... Unfair!"

"Shi! Shi! Shi!"

"It's 2:2 now! Tie!"Lal Mirch smiles.

Rass somehow has the feeling that she secretly wants the Varia to win... They're all cheaters!

"Stupid old brother!"

**A/N Oh yeah... Yet another chapter x) I don't think this turned out to be really well, but oh whatever! Lol. Great thanks to Blueberryxn for reviewing! I advise all of you to live up to her(his?) example xDD**

**Love,**

**Kazimir**

**P. S. In the next chapter, you'll know about the outcome of the match x) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Double the Trouble **

**Chapter 5, in which we learn about the end of the swimming match, the death of Rasiel's pillow and in which an epic battle of Dr. Seuss unfolds!**

"Haha, two weird-colored freaks!"Gokudera says, pointing at Fran and Glo Xinia.

"Look who's talking,"Fran replies,"The silver-haired octopus!"

"And you are the frog!"

"Frogs are the best swimmers!"

"Hey animals!"Lal Mirch intervenes,"Let's start swimming!"

"Yes trash! Come on!"Xanxus says angrily. He is already fed up with this Fran! Who isn't though, he is so stingy.

"Ready!"exclaims Lal Mirch.

"Set!"continues Bianchi.

"Go!"cries Mary Fossington-Gore.

The last pair of contestants is off! At last everybody can come home, where there is no slippery platform surface, no cold water and no Fran. Some parents are already coming to pick their children and watch the results of the match. For example, Chrome and Mukuro's father is here. He's a tall man with a blue pineapple hairdo, and his name is Daemon Spade.

Mukuro even says his dad is a renowned writer. Ha! That's all rubbish! There may be no father better than his, Rass', and still the Princes' dad is not a renowned writer! So Rokudo is probably lying.

"Huh..."Lussuria notes worried-ly,"It doesn't look like Fran is winning!"

"Shut up! He's a frog! He must win!"Gokudera protests.

"GO GO FRAN! TO THE EXTREME!"Ryohei yells.

"Else... Kamikoros."

Bel is watching Fran and Glo Xinia closely. Now, Fran is in the lead. But he looks so small and girly! However, Bel wouldn't even question Glo Xinia's girliness as well...

No, the Millefiorre swimmer is speeding up! Go Fran!

"I can't watch this,"whispers Kyoko-chan,"It's too..."

"Dangerous!"Haru helps her.

Haru is a girl from a special Girl Gymnasium. Such a weirdo! Bel can't stand her! She always appears in places she just shouldn't appear, even worse than Bluebell!

"I can swear she came to watch our boys in their trunks today!"says Uni,"I hate her!"

"What are you thinking of, Uni!"her nanny looks amazed,"Trunks!"

"Yeah, trunks,"Byakuran smirks,"You know what, those trunks are..."

"Shut up!"yells the girl,"My poor nanny won't stand it, you freak!"

"Uni! Are you in one class with this boy?"nanny asks suspiciously.

"I told you!"

Meanwhile, the two swimmers are already on the platform. Bel has missed the most important part of the match!

But look at Rass' smirking face! Seems like there's nothing good to be told by Lal Mirch... Bel sighs.

"Now, I'm going to tell you the results of the match!"says the blue-haired teacher happily. She also wants to go home, climb onto a warm sofa and, maybe, drink some coffee. Women must drink coffee! At least, they always do,"It's 2:3! Millefiorre, the 1st C, won the match! Well done, every swimmer of your team will get an A in PE and a special prize from your teacher, Bianchi!"

"My goodness,"whispers Nosaru,"Not those horrid sweets again!"

But anybody can tell he is glad! And Rass is glad! And everybody in the 1st C class is glad, together with Bianchi!

The twins are walking along the street, hand-in-hand with auntie Mary, again. This probably looks very weird! A young woman with a sad expression on her face and two almost-similar boys, one completely wet and smiling, the other angry.

"I'll buy you an ice-cream,"says Mary to Bel,"It's not your fault Varia lost, after all."

"I don't care,"says Bel,"I don't want an ice-cream."

This is just so unfair! He invented a genius move! Trained hard! And this little green-haired freak just ruined everything!

"Sche-sche-sche, auntie Mary, I want an ice-cream!"says Rass.

"You didn't earn it!"she frowns.

"But you're my aunt!"the Elder Prince insists.

"No!"

"But then again... If Rass can't get an ice-cream... It's fair!"Bel thinks, then says,"No, I decided! I want an ice-cream!"

"But Bel, we're already far away from the stand!"the woman raises her eyebrows.

This is getting unfairer and unfairer!..

Bel and Rass are sitting in their room and doing homework. How evil can the teachers get! Bianchi called every single student today and told them to do it!

"Chicks with bricks come. Chicks with blocks come. Chicks with bricks and blocks and clocks come."reads Bel. Now he has to repeat it,"Chicks with bricks come, chicks with blocks come, chicks with bricks and blocks and flocks come!"

"Clocks, silly brother!"snickers Rass,"Our class has learned this a long time ago!"

"Shut up! Liar! Even 1st A hasn't started learning it yet!"Bel is really annoyed! This chicky bricks are ruining his tongue, and the "gooey goo for chewy chewing" part still awaits him!

"Yes! Yes! We learned it! We learned it! New goo! Blue goo! I know it! I know it!"yells the elder twin.

"Aha, and you know the Luke Luck part too?"Bel yells even louder,"Liar!"

"Luke Luck likes lakes, Luke Luck licks lakes, Luke's duck likes lakes, Luke's duck licks lakes! Beat that! Beat that!"Rasiel smirks.

This just can't be!

"Hey and what's that?"the younger brother pulls a sheet of paper from under Rass' Spider-Man pencil case,"You've been reading! Haha!"

"No! I know it!"Rass blushes,"How dare you! Take that!"

He takes a pillow from Bel's lower bunk-bed level and hits the stupid brother on the head! He's the most skilled in it, after all!

"AAAAA!"yells Bel,"That was MY pillow!"

The Prince takes his brother's pillow and quickly cuts it with scissors! Then he hits Rasiel back!

"Achoo!"

When Rass' hands were already pulling his younger brother's hair, the door opens quietly. Mom and Mary Fossington-Gore appear in the room.

"Children..."Mrs Cavallini whispers,"Children!.."

This is too much for a single day!

**A/N another chapter finished! This is the fifth, kinda Jubilee number Owo let's sing and celebrate lol! This is getting complicated... However, thanks for the reviews, Blueberryxn! I hope I will find some more people to review too, but for today, she's the person whose help I value most x)**

**Oh, and I've changed my name to Wandex System :D call me Wendy guys!**

**P. S. The stuff the Princely Twins are learning is "Fox in Socks" by Dr. Seuss! I had to learn it by heart some time ago... Lol. It's their English homework.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double the Trouble**

**Chapter 6, in which we learn about mom's mystic disappearance, about how Squalo and Xanxus tricked Bel, and about chicken sandwiches.**

The alarm clock rings. Rass opens his eyes and stares at the clock. It's strange! Mom usually comes to the room to wake the twins up. Where is she now?

"Hey Bel!"the boy hangs down from his upper level to see the brother's face,"Bel! Where's mom?"

Belphegor looks at Rass with a surprised expression on his face. Wow! Did he just say "Bel" instead of "stupid brother"?

"I wanted to ask you the same question..."

"Is it Sunday?"

"No.. It's Tuesday! We have to go to school!"

The brothers get up all by theirselves.

"Look!"says Bel,"There's a note!"

A small paper lies on the kitchen table.

"Let me read it!"cries the elder twin.

"No! I found it!"yells Bel, climbing onto a chair so that Rass can't reach for the paper,"I'm going to read!"

"No way!"smirks Rass, pushing the chair. Bel falls onto the floor. Now the elder brother jumps on him and! Takes! The paper! Away!

"NOOOO!"

"Yeah. Here's what the paper says,"Rass continues, sitting on his little brother,

"Dear Rass and Bel. The milk is in the fridge. I made you some sandwiches too. They're in your bags. 

Love, your mom."

"She didn't even say where she is going to..."he sighs.

"Maybe you will get off me already?"Bel reminds.

Rass gets off and opens his schoolbag. The sandwiches are really there. He sniffs the paper they are wrapped in. Chicken sandwiches! His favorite!

"Come on, we're going to be late for school,"Bel warns.

"Why, are you going to school? Nobody told us to!"snickers the elder brother.

"What do you mean? Miss it?"

"Sure! Nobody will ever know! But you can go if you like to!"

"Yes! I'm going!"cries Belphegor,"I'm not a cheater, unlike you! Unlike all the Millefiorre! I'm going! Bye, stupid old brother!"

The boy grabs his blue bag and runs to the door. Not that he likes school! Sure not! But why would he agree with the stupid brother's idea? Never! And, by the way... Bel has to deal with the green-haired kid who took away the Varians' victory.

"Huh... Silly brother!"Rass looks at the leaving twin from the window. Suddenly, in the middle of the road, Bel stops and turns around. Now Rass can see his face, too. This looks funny! Almost like it's the elder Prince himself! But Rasiel's bag is red, and his sneakers are green, not yellow. The King waves to his little copy there, in the window.

But the copy doesn't wave back.

It's the first time Bel ever goes to school alone! It's a bit scary, but on the other hand, he feels so proud! It's a rather warm day today. The weather seems to change really fast! The birds are singing. Chrome and Mukuro's black toyota is passing by, and Byakuran waves to Bel from the car. Daemon Spade is probably carrying him to school too, and Byaku has probably mistaken Bel for his brother. Else why would he wave!

No! Bel kicks a stone under his feet angrily. He isn't like Rass! Not a bit! It's unbelievable that they're even brothers!

"Hi Squ. How's your arm?"the Prince asks the long-hair.

"Okay... I don't give a damn! Ha!"the shark boy answers,"You know what, your aunt is missing, is she ill or anything like that?"

"No... I mean, I don't know, I haven't seen her today!"Bel says in a surprised tone,"But who's going to teach then?"

"Lal Mirch. She said our class is so small she can take us for a day or two."

Lal Mirch? A lesson with the Vongola? Doesn't sound like anything pleasant...

But the lesson is okay. Just as boring as always. The only good thing is that Lal doesn't ask anybody from th Varia.

"Chicks with bricks come. Chicks with blocks come. Chicks with bricks and blocks and clocks come..."

And during the break he sees Rasiel. Rass is sitting on the windowsill, waving his legs, smiling and eating a sandwich with chicken.

"What are you doing here? I thought you stayed at home!"yells Bel.

"Sche-sche-sche... I wanted to thank Fran for our victory, silly brother!"

"Yes, you wouldn't have ever won without him!"says the Prince.

And, by the way, where's Fran? Bel jumps down the stairs and into the school canteen. Xanxus and Squalo are sitting and drinking juice together. Maybe they can tell?

"Hey guys!"he waves,"Have you seen Fran anywhere?"

Squalo chokes and coughs,"F-fran? VOOOOOOII so you are looking for him? Trash! He like, ruined our match!"

Xanxus smirks.

"Hey trash, I'll tell you where Fran is, only if you give me your chicken sandwich!"

"I DON'T have a chicken sandwich, Xanxus!"Bel says angrily,"Rass does! I'm not Rass!"

"And you don't have a sandwich?"the kid asks disappointed-ly,"Yes?.."

"No, I have... But, fish one."

"Fish is even better! Fish is even better!"yells Squalo,"Give it to me now!"

Bel takes out two sandwiches from his bag and hands them to Squalo and Xanxus.

"Mkay trath,"Xanxus says, while chewing the sandwich,"I don't know where Fwan ith!"

"I wanted to kick the Froggy's ass too, but didn't find him,"Squ adds,"At least, I got a sandwich!"

"Cheaters,"Bel sighs.

Why is everybody so unjust?

At home, nobody waits for the brothers as well.

"Hey, it's been a long time already!"says the Prince,"And nobody has come yet!"

"Isn't it cool?.."Rass answers carelessly,"We can call Nosaru or Squalo or anyone who is awesome enough, watch Naruto, have a party, buy pizza..."

The King turns on his favorite Rammstein music loudly. Woohoo!

"Idiot!"yells Bel,"And what if mom and aunt aren't going to come... Ever?"

Rammstein is suddenly turned off.

"Seriously?.."

"Yes!"

Rass imagines life without mom. There will be no Sunday before-sleep fairytale, no sandwiches, no warm milk he hates so much, no zoo, no... No mom! This is going to be awful!

"And I know why she left!"he yells,"Because of you! You didn't believe it when I said I knew Fox in Socks! And you cut my pillow! You! You! And now mom left!"

"Aha, me! So it's me, yes? Yes?"yells Bel, too,"You started it! You are such a liar! Stupid! I hate you!"

Bel jumps on his brother. Rass falls. The younger prince starts bouncing on him. Up! And down! And up! And down! And up again!

Who knows, that this very epic moment the door will open? So it does.

Mom, auntie Mary and a green-haired kid appear in the room.

"Wow,"Fran gasps, looking at Bel who still can't stop bouncing on Rasiel.

I can say that the expression on his face is very... Interesting.

**A/N Yes! I did it! I finally brought Fran into the story! xD Now, my holiday week has ended, tomorrow morning I'm heading straight into school again Dx so I think there will be no more daily updates... Though, who knows! :D Please review!**

**And thanks to all of you who already left a review! You are like heroes! I really appreciate your help. History won't forget you, Blueberryxn, CeeCeeandChowder and icecreamsundaes2011 x)**

**Love,**

**Kazimir**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double the Trouble**

**Chapter 7, in which we learn about coffee and chocolates, about Levi being a gifted kid, the remainings of a chicken sandwich, and in which Rasiel ruins the epic family reunion.**

Mom! She came back! Rass somehow gets rid of his brother and jumps onto her arms. Sche-sche! Now stupid Bel won't get there! Loser!

Bel is sitting on the floor. He stares angrily at Fran. The Prince's hair and clothes are still in a mess after the fight. Frog! Ugly frog! Now he ruined Bel's revenge plans! It was such a good chance to show Rass who is the real King after what he did in the morning!

"Kids,"mom sighs,"I bet you were fighting again... Come over to the kitchen. Me and auntie Mary have to discuss something with you."

She finally (finally!) puts Rass back on his place.

"Moooom!"the elder twin moans,"I don't want to discuss! May I go to Byakuran's instead? Please!"

"No, Rasiel!"mom answers,"But I'll give everyone some sweets if you come!"

Sweets are fine... Okay then. Fran still can't stop staring at Bel. What? What? What is so interesting about the Prince? The boy gives Froggy a death glare.

"Okay,"Mary Fossington-Gore places a big box of chocolates in the middle of the table,"Let's drink coffee and talk then."

Drink coffee! Mmm! Coffee and chocolates... What can be better than this?

They are sitting silently all together. Rass is chewing a chocolate. Bel is sipping coffee. Fran is sitting between the two women and doing nothing. Is he shy or anything?.. Mary tries not even to look at the table.

Bel somehow gets the feeling that the talk is not going to be anything pleasant.

"Hey people... I know it's always hard to start,"Mary says,"But we have to... So... This is Fran!"she points at the green-haired kid.

The twins snicker.

"Captain Evidence is here to help you,"Rass notes.

"I'm serious, Rass! His parents... Khm... There was a car accident, so they died,"she says quickly, looking cautiously at the boy.

Bel and Rass also turn to him. Fran is chewing a chocolate, finally. Bel's eyes widen. His parents have died so recently, and HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE?

"So your mom and I decided to take him here... So, Fran is like your brother now."

Belphegor chokes and coffee bursts out of his mouth. Fran? The nasty kid he hates so much? Is now his brother? The Prince jumps out of the kitchen quickly and shuts the door in his and Rass' room. Then he throws himself onto the bed and takes his cell phone. Bel will call everybody he knows! He just has to disappear from this crazy place for a while!

"Hello Squ...alo... Who are you? Ah, brother... S...sorry, no, nothing. Thank you... Goodbye."

"Hi Xanxus... No? Okay..."

"Hi Lussuria! Can you meet me at... Ah, you're in a fitness center now... I see..."

"Viper hey, are you... In a bank? Seriously, interesting? Wow..."

"Hey Levi! Yeah Levi, can you meet with me at four today? No? Wow, you go to a special school... Art? Wow, cool... Okay then, bye,"the prince sighs. Everybody is doing something nice! Fighting with brother, fitness! Even Levi is drawing in an Art School! Bel thinks now he wouldn't even be surprised to know Ken from 1st A is a renowned musician! But Fran as his brother...

Somebody knocks at the door. Bel doesn't answer. Ha!

"Bel, open! It's me, Rass!"a voice says behind the door.

Rass? Bel tiptoes to the door and opens it.

"Hi."

"You know, I got sick of it already! I'm even fed up with chocolates! Those two don't seem to notice me at all! Franny this, Franny that..."

The younger Prince smiles. Didn't he just think the exactly same thing?

"I called Nosaru now,"Rass continues,"But he said they were in a zoo with Tazaru, and Spanner was in an amusement park, and Byakuran was in a cafe, and Bluebell... She was sleeping... Even Uni was busy! On a date with somebody from 1st A!"

Bel is starting to get a de ja vu feeling...

"So I though... Maybe we can go somewhere... You and me... Together?"

"Maybe we can go to the cinema?"Bel suggests,"Do you have any money?"

Rass smiles gladly.

"I thought you would say no..."

"I also thought,"the Prince mumbles, then looks into his brother's eyes,"Peace?"

Rasiel keeps smiling his Cheshire Cat smile.

"NO!"he then says,"This would be so boring! Sche-sche-sche!"

The King pokes Bel with a signature evil grin. He's always been like that! Unpredictable!

"You're hopeless,"Bel sighs,"So, have you got any money?"

Rass hapens to have some money, and his brother also appears to have a few dollars luckily.

The brothers sneak out into the hall, grab their jackets (one yellow and one green), and jump into the street. It's still sunny, although the evening is approaching.

"And?.. Where shall we go?.."Rass asks,"I bet the cinema is closed now!"

"You bet,"Bel agrees, as they run to the theatre.

It's not closed! Although most of the people are already in the building.

"We just have to buy the tickets. Two for Back To The Future please,"Bel asks the ticket-woman,"Shi-shi! You lost, stupid brother!"

Rass takes one ticket and hurries to take his seat.

"But what are you going to give me?"the younger brother yells, laughing.

"I still have some chicken sandwich!"answers the King.

The film is good. Anything is good when you're running away from Fran.

"Mom is searching for us... Think of it,"Rass whispers.

"Yes... But what could we do?"

"Boys! Don't talk!"a red-headed girl hisses.

"And what if she's going to punish us?"

"Don't talk!"interrupts the annoying girl.

"Shut up! We can always run away right?"

"Good idea, Be... Silly brother! Sche-sche-sche!"

"Boys!"

"Shut up!"

**A/N So, Rass and Bel ran away to the cinema x) I have totally no idea why Back to the Future is shown in their cinema. But it was the latest film I watched recently, so don't ask! xD Great awesome thanks to all those who reviewed, please, do it again! Lol**

**P. S. Blueberryxn! You win a cookie with chocolate topping for guessing the meaning of the word "interesting" in chapter 6! xD Congratulations.**

**Love,**

**Kazimir**


End file.
